Song lyric
by sexysilver
Summary: mission find the blue eyed blond hair singer....wait rewind its Ino? It is said that she wrote a part of the song for Sasuke that she did not sing, will she sit there and let Ino date him? NS


Song lyric

It was a beautiful day, the sun on their east slowly descended upward in the clear blue sky. The gentle breeze ruffled their hair and blew at their shirt as three teenagers stood on the bridge awaiting their usually belated teacher.

The blond hair teenager with blue eyes that matched the sky yawned and leaned against the rail with his eyes closed. Only a few seconds later did the teacher appear in a gray puff of smoke balancing himself on the phone wires above the bridge.

"I am sorry I am-" was his usual excuse which he never finish for Sakura and Naruto screamed at him lying and being late. Today however it was only Sakura shouting angrily at their sensei who just smiled sheepishly at her, Naruto was fast asleep which the team seven had yet to discovered.

"Today's mission is to find a mysterious singer who goes by the name of fox"

"Fox?" the pink hair teenager questioned her green eyes narrowing.

It was later explained to Naruto who awoke drenched in dirty pound water after being pushed in by Sasuke. No one except god knew he was the one who knocked Naruto into the pound and the blond hair boy did not notice he was pushed in, he figure he fell in but how he did not know. He was explained the day after when he was awake and dry.

After having cold and wet awakening, he was accompanied by Sasuke to the bathhouse to get rid of the smell and warm himself before he caught a cold. Instead of going in the direction of the bathhouse, they headed to Sasuke's house, which was nearer. He would never reveal this but he felt guilty for knocking him into the pound knowing fully that the Blond hair boy was asleep.

Naruto sighed in content as the hot liquid warmed his cold body. He sunk lower into the tub causing some of the liquid to over flow and covered the floor. He closed his eyes thinking back to the dream he had before he fell into the pound and felt the temperature around him raise to another degree. He shook his head; it was not wise to think of the dream when the person he was dreaming about was in the next room.

He was a little surprised when Sasuke offered him a room for the night. He stared at the midnight hair boy in front of him wondering what he had done with Sasuke and who was he? Sasuke shook his head and turned away mumbling loudly his nickname, Dobe. He narrowed his blue eyes in anger nope it was still the same old Sasuke he thought turning to the room Sasuke pointed to earlier.

Again, they were on the bridge waiting for their teacher. Today however the sun was shinning but the dark blue sky was filled with light gray clouds and the wind was blowing was blowing slightly harder than yesterday, tomorrow mark the beginning of autumn.

He came at last making up a poor attempt of an excuse before Sakura or rather the teacher told him what the mission was as Sakura flirted with Sasuke.

Something past through Naruto's eyes when he was told of the mission but it disappeared as soon as if appeared and he wondered if it was the trick of the light. He looked at the teacher and he saw that the teacher noticed it as well.

"The clues we have is that the mysterious singer is female" Sakura told informed of yesterday's findings.

"Those who heard the singer perform said that it sounded feminine" the teacher inputted, "let's ask around maybe we can gather more clues as to who this mysterious singer is."

The four wet their separate ways asking questions about the mysterious 'female' singer, they were to meet back at noon where they would discuss their finds and then break for lunch. They asked everyone in the village, some villagers were asked twice or three time by team seven members. They met at the bridge an hour before lunch. They agreed to eat while they talked about their findings but it took thirty minutes to settle on what they were going to eat. Finally, the four sat down as a nice inexpensive restaurant that served noodles as well as other dishes. It was two hours later that they started talking about their findings.

"I asked this lady and she said that the singer's hair under the scarf covering her head was yellow" Sakura informed finishing her last bite. She leaned back and sighed happily.

"One of the employees said that he saw the young woman running out the back exit and was seen heading east" the teacher inputted.

"Iruka said that she has a ninja stance" Naruto spoke in between his third bowl of noodles.

"Most of the people who I interview did not know what I was talking about" Sasuke snorted

"Yeah and some just talked about how wonderful her voice was and how nice the song was" Naruto agreed with the midnight hair boy.

"This one guy said that her eye are blue" Sasuke crossed his arms having discovered whom the mystery singer was and did not like it.

It took Sakura one second to figure out that it was Ino. She was the only one she knew that had blond hair and blue eyes and it took their teacher a second to come to the same conclusion.

"No way it cannot be Ino" Sakura shook her head.

"Why not, it fits the description" their teacher commented.

They after they paid for their own lunch went in the direction of Ino's house.

"I cannot believe you're that mysterious singer" Sakura cried once she opened the door.

"You get that grand prize of a date with Sasuke" Naurto mumbled under his breath but Ino heard him and squealed.

"I am the mysterious singer" she jumped at him warping her arms around his neck. He pushed her away in disgust and glared at her, he only agreed to this because his father owed the owner a large sum of money for the unpaid alcoholic drinks his father had regularly.

"I would like to find out if it is true what they say about your voice" he sternly and without emotion commanded.

"I found out that girl" he emphasized girl, "wrote that song for Sasuke and did not completely sing the whole song" Naruto smiled smugly.

Ino looked at Naruto wondering if he knew whom was the mysterious singer but shook it off, he was an idiot enough was said.

The five walked to the nightclub called bananas and donuts where Ino was to sing to announce that she was the mysterious singer. Everyone's mouth dropped open including Sasuke, she was the mysterious singer no doubt about it. Ino looked surprised at the reaction she received for her singing and blushed. She ran off the stage and into Sasuke's arms and kissed him on the mouth, Sakura screamed at Ino for taking her man and started a verbal fight. Sakura not wanting Ino and her man to be alone invited herself and their teacher on a double date. The girls argued on the matter before Ino caved in and agreed but also rubbed it in the fact that Sakura was not dating Sasuke and she was.

Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He left when everyone stood up cheering for Ino. He with a sulked feature walked to the training ground to sulk in peace. The sound of crying echoed through the trees saddening those who were within hearing range.

Nobody seen Naruto for two days and Sasuke was getting worried. He knocked on the Dobe's door on the second day but nobody answered it. Already late, he left for the bridge where they waited for their teacher on the daily bases. When they came back from another mission, he went to knock on Naruto's door but he was not home. He peeked into the window of his apartment nothing but darkness; he was slightly surprised when he found the door open and went inside. The room was small but very homey and very messy. Clutter of unwashed clothing, empty ramen cups and junk covered the table and floors making it difficult to move round his apartment. A orange folder covered in transparent covering sat in the middle of a worn out old couch caught his attention. It was different from the rest of the apartment. Everything in the apartment was a mess but the folder was incased in a transparent cover with no signs of wrinkles or creases. The folder must mean a great deal to Naruto if he took special care of the folder. He picked up the folder and dropped it when he saw Naruto walk through the door. The contents spilled on the floor in front of his feet.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a date like in five minutes" Naruto stated in a cold icy voice.

The midnight hair boy was shocked at his tone of voice it was colder and almost like his, something had changed. Even if he did not want to go on this date, he was brought up as a gentleman keeping his word and or promise. He watched the blond hair boy kneel in front of him gathering the papers and returning them into the folder and roughly shoved them to his chest and screaming for him to leave.

He dumped the folder now creased and wrinkled onto his bed and went to take a bath, when he came out he walked to the folder itching it pick it up but prevented himself from doing so. He got dressed currently fixing his tie as he stared at the orange folder; frustrated he reached for the folder his tie hanging around his neck. What he saw inside gave him relief and made his hear pound. He quickly rushed out, headed back to Naruto's apartment, and banged on his door until the blond hair boy out of anger almost took the door off its hinges.

"What do you want?" he demanded his eyes a darker shade of blue perhaps turning red as they speak.

Sasuke held up the orange folder and Naruto's breath hitched. Without a moment delay, Sasuke bent down kissing the blond in front of him. Naruto after a few minutes of shock responded turning the kiss into a passionate one, the folder dropped as Sasuke's arms warped around Naruto's waist.

The folder dropped open revealing to the song Naruto wrote that was delegate to Sasuke his special person.

Sakura, Ino stood there waiting for Sasuke and the team seven teacher to show up but they never did. The team seven teacher was on the roof of the next building with Iruka watching Naruto and Sasuke from the time Sasuke sneaked or broke into Naruto to their make out session.

The end.

lol.I was bored had a computer and had thirty minutes. if you did not know i was at the library.


End file.
